The Pilot Project Program of the Vanderbilt P30 EHS Core Center has been highly active and successful at promoting research in the environmental health sciences. At least 94 pilot projects by 75 different investigators have been funded through the P30 EHS Core Center since 1983; 15 of these projects received a second year of support. Results from 45 pilot projects (50%) have led to new extramural funding for Vanderbilt investigators in areas of interest to the P30 EHS Core Center and NIEHS. Most of the new grants were obtained from NIH through the R01 mechanism; importantly, preliminary studies from three pilot projects resulted in two Program Project (P01) grants from NIEHS and one from NIDDK. A P01 grant entitled Chemistry and Biology of DNA-Carcinogen Adducts (ES011331), which had its genesis as a pilot project, is currently in its eighteenth year of continuous funding. A second NIEHS supported P01 (ES013125) was initially seeded by a P30 EHS Core Center pilot project and has recently been renewed. P30 EHS Core Center pilot projects have also led to grants from the National Science Foundation, Environmental Protection Agency, and the American Cancer Society. Equally important, many current and past Center Investigators were introduced to research in the environmental health sciences and in the P30 EHS Core Center through pilot project funding. These include R. Stephen Lloyd (who went on to become an NIEHS P30 center director at the University of Texas Medical Branch, Galveston), Jennifer Pietenpol (current Director of the Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center), and Carmelo Rizzo (Co-Deputy Director of the Vanderbilt P30 EHS Core Center). Most recently (2008), Aaron Bowman used the research from his pilot project funding to obtain an NIEHS ONES Award. The Co-Deputy Directors (Profs. Burk and Rizzo) administer the Pilot Projects Program through the Administrative Core with input from the Director (Prof. Guengerich) and other members of the Steering Committee (Profs. Aschner, Hartert, Marnett, and Liebler).